


Put Under Control

by Floris_Oren



Series: it ties a magic rope [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But plugs, Chests, Don't Ask, Kink, Locked up, M/M, Magic, Non concensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Taken Prisoner, belt, not a lot, rope, some hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dredger comes upon Holmes when the Detective accidentally finds Dredger's home in the sewers. Dredger decides a bit of revenger is in order and he has a secret weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I got the need to do a magic rope bdsm scene and that I wanted more Dredger/Holmes fic. This is also out and out rape. I knew from the beginning that I couldn't write it consensually. It'd defeat the purpose. I want to say that I do not condone it at all. Rape. I mean. This is meant for fantasy reasons. 
> 
> Also, the conversation is all in French, so that gave me a bit of trouble. I used Google translate so don't expect much if you know French very well. The translation shall be at the end of the story. Thanks

The sewers have to be the worst way to get around the city; but Holmes can’t say that it is, also, the easiest. And he’s not the only one down here. Tracking someone through the large tunnel system, however, is just as hard as the smell and sludge. So when he comes to a tunnel that is not connected to the sewers he’s rather glad for it.He steps up and tries to dislodge some of the gunk from his boots. He’s not wearing his best, these are old and has seen some wear, but at least they don’t have holes so his feet are dry. Otherwise this would just make his night.

Holmes looks around, the tunnel has some light. Someone has lit a lantern and an iron door, which has seen its fair use in this world, stands open. Holmes ducks into an alcove. He hadn’t expected to find anyone’s lair. He heard someone step out. The shadow cast on the wall opposite was huge. And familiar. Holmes gulped. This is not the person he wants to run into in the deep dank sewer system without Watson to back him up. That’s what he gets for seeing Mary and Watson off on their second honeymoon.

~~~~

Dredger thought he’d heard something; scraping of boots, a slight bumping sound really. He’d been reading when distracted by the sounds. He got up and quietly went to the door he’d left open. It didn’t change how cool or warm the room was. He could defend his makeshift home. No one liked to fight a seven foot French man after all. He ducked his head out of the door. Nothing. The dirty water sloshed where the tunnel floor rose. But something, different was in the air. He took a deep, quiet breath and recognized the smell.

Warm tobacco, moth balls, and...a slight hint of mint.

“Venez M. Lapin.” he said. Nothing moved. He didn’t hear anything but he knew someone was out there. He rotated the wrist that’d been pulled out of place. It had healed well and he had a minor ache in it every once in awhile when it got too cold.

He reached over to an old hat wrack he’d rescued and from it took up some bright, yellow gold rope. It shone in the slight light of the lantern he mostly blocked out. He stepped out and hid the rope behind his back.

“Que est ici?” Dredger called out into the darkness.

He stopped at the edge of the platform, then he moved towards the alcove. The most obvious place for anyone to hide. He threw the rope into the darkness.

He heard a sharp yelp of surprise and then struggling. He chuckled a bit. He knew someone was there. He caught the body before it could fall to the ground. And indeed, it was the Consulting Detective.

~~~~

Holmes had not been expecting for a rope to be thrown at him. He also didn’t expect the rope to come to life and wrap around him like a snake. He’d struggled with it but without any knowledge of the sorcery before it’d been put upon him it was useless. Soon he was bound tight and headed for the floor. Then strong arms are around him. Hefting him up.

He heard chuckling and his hunch was right. Dredger lived here. And he was taking Holmes into his lair. He struggled within the rope. But it tightened and he got a slap on the ass for his troubles. A particular bit of rope loops about his face and gags him efficiently.

“Detendez-vous, mon lapin.” Dredger says as he puts him onto a hook hanging from the wall. The rope makes a loop on its own and adjusts its grip on Holmes. His hands are bound behind him with several loops around his chest, the gag pulls tightly as he curses at Dredger and the ropes about his legs and ankles make more loops about his knees and ankles. He’s immobile and there’s no way out.

“Excellente tour de magie, non? mon petit…” Dredger said. He caressed Holmes’ cheek and smiled. Holmes counted his lucky stars that Dredger wasn’t using him as a punching bag right now. Dredger stroked the rope lightly, softly, like a lover and the loop about Holmes’ mouth relented.

“Que ferez-vous avec moi?” Holmes asked.

Dredger laughed. “Je dois beaucoup de plans pour vous, mon cher.”

“Suis-je pour etre retenu a tout le moment?” Holmes asked.

“Je ne vais pas vous laisser glisser de moi, encore une fois.” then he had his tongue in Holmes’ mouth. He bit lightly on his captive’s lower lip. He pulled it into his mouth to suck on slightly. Holmes gasped and struggled but the ropes became tighter. His bones creaked from the strength of it. Dredger pulled back, he licked his lips as Holmes gasped for breath. Once he stopped struggling the ropes loosened a bit. Making it easier to breath.

Dredger caressed the rope again, it looped itself about Holmes’ mouth and gagged him once more. “Il est un régal pour vous comme ça. Je sais que beaucoup de ceux qui tueraient pour cela. Pour vous avoir ligoté, bâillonné, et à leur merci.” his hands trailed down Holmes’ rope bound body. The ropes moved out of his way when he went for Holmes’ belt. He undid it and pulled it slowly out of the pant loops. Making certain that Holmes watched the entire time. Holmes found himself rather intrigued and a bit worried. He tried to not let it show. There isn’t any questioning where this is going. Dredger tests the belt. Then grins at Holmes.

“Il est temps pour la peine, être bon pour moi et prendre, d'accord?” he threw the belt over his shoulder, unhooked Holmes from the hook; he switched Holmes from facing front to facing the wall. The ropes wiggled and made a loop to hang there easily. Holmes turned his face to the side. The stonework is cold and he shivers. There’s more shuffling and the rope re-wraps around him. His arms are bent at the elbows and lashed easily.

Dreger’s hands are on Holmes’ hips. It takes a second to undo suspenders and to lower Holmes’ pants and drawers. Holmes sighs heavily while Dreger pats pert, round cheeks in amusement.

“Soyez forts, animaux de compagnie. Ce ne sera pas long …”

He isn’t entirely certain what he expected; a belt across his ass is not the thirteen possibilities he had in mind. Though he should have known. Holmes held his cries in his throat as best he could, though a low moan slipped once or twice as Dreger beat him with his own belt. Pain spreads through his cheeks as the strikes start to be layered over previous abused skin. Dredger is methodical, but not unorganized. Unlike how he fights, if he has a target that is still, he knows what he’s doing. And as each spanking is being layered over the previous one, the pain grows along with it. Holmes closed his eyes as the belt moved down to his thighs. He slowed down his thoughts and breathed deeply through his nose. He hung limply as he could within the ropes and went with the direction of the belt motion - mostly into the wall - which chafed terribly at his more sensitive bits.

He was hard. He couldn’t believe he liked what was happening. But, it was the act, not the person. Holmes decided that maybe he’d have to get Watson to do this to him sometime. His thoughts went to methods of which to gain that goal when Dredger stopped.

“Est-ce que tu vas bien?” Dredger says into Holmes’ ear. Holmes had to take a moment to think. He was. The pain will linger for a while and he won’t be able to sit properly for a while. However. He nodded his head. His bum and thighs had gone numb at around the halfway mark. He’d counted subconsciously how many whacks he’d gotten from the belt.

At fifty, he’d gone numb. In another twenty minutes he’d start feeling it. Dredger hummed and took him off the hook. He moved them to the bed. Dredger stroked the rope and it went limp. Rolled away from Holmes’ body. He struck. An elbow to the jaw, but it never hit. Dredger saw the movement before it could be made. Holmes is flipped onto his back and Dredger is sitting on Holmes’ hips.

“lâcher de moi…” Holmes jerks. His sensitive limbs scratches against the second hand sheets and it hurts. Dredger grins down at him. He makes grand time undressing Holmes as he squirms under him. His movements are exaggerated and slow.  Dredger gets Holmes naked and re-tied to the bed, this time, on the stomach.

Holmes is re-gagged by a bit of rope that twists about his neck and attaches to the headboard. The knot, despite his struggles, doesn’t go tight enough to choke him. His wrists and ankles are at each corner and Dredger pinches Holmes ass as a way to calm him. Holmes pulls and growls but he isn’t going anywhere until Dredger allows it.

“Je vais prendre soin de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous sentirez tout aussi bon que je le ferai quand je vous prends.” he gets off the bed briefly to go over to his washstand. He grabbed a light blue bottle then returns to his place between Holmes’ legs.

Holmes is adjusted to his knees which elevated his bum to the perfect height for Dredger. The ropes tightened down once more and it decides to secure Holmes at the knees. The spell used on it is strong but old and sometimes the rope acted without its owner’s touch. Dredger didn’t mind the added security and petted the rope to bestow it with his thankfulness towards it. The rope grew bight for a second then settled.

Dredger uncaps the bottle and pours a bit of the lotion onto his fingers. He spreads the lotion along his fingers. He capped the bottle carefully and set it on the floor next to the bed. Holmes gasped when the slick fingers touched his entrance. Dredger spread lotion abou the pink skin, enjoying the way Holmes whimpered and twitched in response. Ever so slowly, he worked a single finger into his captive. Inch by agonizing inch. Holmes jerked but with nowhere to go, taking it is all he can do.

Dredger works his finger in and out. The muscles slowly relaxes enough for him to work in the second. It’s a tight fit, he scissors his fingers as Holmes starts to jerk on his bonds once more. The ropes hold fast. Dredger finds that he enjoys watching his Mon Lapin like this. It makes him so hard, he started to leak and he wants inside as soon as possible. But the man he has tied up at his pleasure, is not.

He works his fingers inside, pushing and prodding. Soft. Hard. The muscles slowly stretch and learn his methods. Then, a third is added. Holmes groans with the extra stretch. Dredger is distracted by a dick and a pair of balls hanging between Holmes’ legs. It is dripping it’s own pre-cum onto the sheets below them. He smiled and grabbed it. Eliciting a squeal from his prisoner.

Holmes’ eyes roll up into his head as the hand on his cock starts pumping him a bit. The fingers tease him enough to want it. He grunted when he got to the precipice of cumming. Only to be disappointed when the Rope twisted about his balls and kept him from his completion. It was painful and even more so when he wiggled. The rope pulled on his balls every time he moved. Holmes realized exactly how much that is going to hurt in a few seconds.

The fingers disappeared from his entrance, just to be replaced by something bigger. Suddenly, he’s unbelievably thankful that Dredger used three fingers to stretch him. The man’s cock stretches him even more, he can feel it despite the preparation. It hurts and he can’t help but be shifted forwards which pulls on his balls. In order to relieve that he shifted backwards, inviting more of Dredger into him.

Dredger moans freely. The body below his has trouble fitting him, it’s tight and warm. He decides that he could get used to this. He bottoms out and finds that he isn’t the only one breathing hard. Holmes is gasping in air through his nose and what bit he can get past the rope gag. The rope around his balls rubs at Dredger a bit but it’s pleasurable for him. He smirked as he drew back until only the head of his penis is inside Holmes. He waits a beat, then pushes in as fast as he could.

He gains a pained grunt for these efforts. Dredger rotates his hips, pulled out, then pushed in. His hands grips Holmes’ hips tightly to control the movement of the body he’s using. He won’t allow any slack in the ball rope which puts extra stress on Holmes who can’t go against the hold on him no matter how much he tries. He can only go along with it. It grates at him. Dredger leans over Holmes to nip at the skin below his ear, just a hint above the rope pinning Holmes to the headboard.

His rhythm slows but doesn’t stop. Dredger isn’t in a hurry to cum any time soon. He holds himself back eve as he holds his captive back by more means than simple self control. He works his tongue on that spot of skin, he scuks and bites, hard. He knows what it does. Holmes moans and breaths heavily while he twitches, unable to voice any of his own thoughts.

Dredger keeps up the slow, methodical rhythm for what seems like forever before he slowly pushes inside once more and comes to a stop. Holmes tries to move away but it puts more stress on his overstretched balls. His dick is harder than he’s ever felt in his entire life. To the point where it’s painful and he’s on the precipice of begging.

They lay there, still, for what seems like an unbearable amount of time. Dreger bits down hard on the patch of skin he’s been teasing. Holmes jerks against his will, and clenches. Dredger grunts as he cums inside Holmes. He groans and nudges into Holmes neck. He pushes himself up and off Holmes to reach under the bed and pull something, big, and heavy out. Holmes hears the old creaking of hinges and Dredger hasn’t even pulled out of him. His dick is buried in Holmes to the hilt. It hurts with every movement that Dredger makes.

Finally he removes himself, Holmes relaxes and he can feel cum start to drip out of him. But then something is poking at his entrance. He groans and jerks in the bonds as something smooth and hard is pushed into him. It’s big and round, and plugs him up. The rope unwinds from the bed Dredger is there directing placement of limbs. Arms are folder elbow to wrist and wrapped in rol. Upper arms lashed to his sides and rope scrawls about his abdomen and soon becomes a rope chastity belt that completely covered his cock and balls. The rope makes sure the butt plug stays firmly in him. His upper thighs get tied to his ankles and knees. A bit of cloth is wound about his eyes and then he’s picked up.

Dredger places Holmes within the large chest he drug out from underneath the bed. He tucks a blanket about the bound body. Then he closes the top and locks it with a heavy duty lock that has served him well for so long he can’t bear to part with it. His captive yells as he pushes the chest under the bed. Dredger rests atop and picks up a book he’d been reading.

Meanwhile, Holmes can’t get at the rope to even try and stroke it. He can barely move and he has to cum. He’s hard and the rope about his cock and balls move enough to keep him hard. Finally, he gives up. Eventually he goes to sleep.

For once, he’s glad he left a note to Watson about where he was going and where he’d be if he didn’t come home on time. Hopefully, Watson is on his way.

 **  
** Now, all he has to do is wait **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> Que est isi = Who is here? 
> 
> Detendez-vous, mon lapin = Relax, my rabbit
> 
> Excellente tour de magie, non? mon petit = Excellent magic trick, no, my little one?
> 
> Que ferez-vous avec moi = what will you do with me? 
> 
> Je dois beaucoup de plans pour vous, mon cher = I have many plans for you, my dear. 
> 
> Suis-je pour etre retenu a tout le moment = am I to be restrained at all times? 
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous laisser glisser de moi, encore une fois = I won’t let you slip from me again. 
> 
> Il est un régal pour vous comme ça. Je sais que beaucoup de ceux qui tueraient pour cela. Pour vous avoir ligoté, bâillonné, et à leur merci. = It is a treat to have you like this. I know many who would kill for this. To have you tied up, gagged, and at their mercy. 
> 
> Il est temps pour la peine, être bon pour moi et prendre, d'accord? = It's time for punishment, be good for me and take it, alright?
> 
> Soyez forts, animaux de compagnie. Ce ne sera pas long … = Be strong, Pet, this won’t take long. 
> 
> lâcher de moi = unhand me. 
> 
> Je vais prendre soin de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous sentirez tout aussi bon que je le ferai quand je vous prends. = I'm going to take good care of you. Don't worry. You'll feel just as good as I will when I take you.I'm going to take good care of you. Don't worry. You'll feel just as good as I will when I take you.


End file.
